The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to systems and methods for collimation of rays from a source toward an object to be imaged.
In computed tomography (CT) imaging, an X-ray source may be rotated around an object to obtain imaging information. A collimator may be used to direct radiation from the source to the object to be imaged, and to limit radiation directed to the object to a desired field of view. Conventional CT systems may use a relatively small, non-adjustable collimator to acquire imaging information over a rotation of the source around the object to be imaged.
Traditionally, volumetric CT scanners have generated image data within relatively small cylindrical volumes, and/or cylindrical volumes of a single, non-adjustable size. To the extent a single volume was not large enough, additional cylindrical volumes could be selected and specified by a user, as the decision to add an additional rotation is a relatively straightforward decision, and does not require substantial computation requirements. However, more recent CT scanner designs provide larger, adjustable collimations. Further, more recent CT scanner designs provide for scanning volumes having shapes different than cylindrical. For example, image data may be additionally generated in cone-shaped regions above and below a cylinder. With differently shaped volumes available as well as adjustable volume sizes, the scanning geometry quickly becomes quite complicated. Further, multiple available combinations of scanning volumes and positions provide a large number of possible choices. The wide number of available combinations of volume number, volume length, volume spacing, as well as the complex geometries of scanning volumes make it difficult to readily identify optimal or preferable options among the myriad available choices.